


Scenes of Part Two

by bsumone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: Just testing the waters!
Kudos: 4





	Scenes of Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I've posted here before. I live with mental illness, and I spent my twenties in and out of psychosis talking to myself about a Buffy remake and I wanted to turn it into a fanfic so everyone could enjoy it 
> 
> I paid a freelance writer to write my idea And then I heavily edited her writing with my words because it wasnt one hundred percent true to my vision and it definitely wasnt true to the original characters.
> 
> My previous post has part one, and the finished product is not completed!
> 
> I still get wrapped up in thinking about it. This is my writing style... what do you think? Im not very educated in writing. 
> 
> This is a few scenes from Part Two

Buffy wakes up in the bedroom of her mother's house that she'd called hers for several years. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found a birthday card on the island. It said "Happy Birthday Buffy," but there was nothing indicating who sent it. She shrugs it off and makes her way out through the front door. 

She walks into the old Sunnydale High library. It's a party.  
A blonde woman nods at Buffy from a distance. Neither one them says a word, but there is a connection between them. Buffy accidentally walks into Principal Snyder, who has chocolate cake on a paper plate and a party hat on his head. He responds only with a disapproving look and an utterance of the word "detention." Willow, Oz, and Cordelia are seated at the table in strikingly out of date apparel. Willow is excited to go to the bronze. Oz is going to stop by later. Cordelia interrupts. She asks the group, "can we talk about something relevant for a minute?" 

Buffy obliges, and asks if anyone has seen Xander. She looks back at the clock on the wall. She says, "he should be here by now." As she turns around, everyone else disappears and she is looking at Xander. He seems... dead. "It was an accident." He responds by telling her that Giles is looking for her. "If I had known that -" he interrupts her and tells her to check the Magic Box. They both stare silently for a moment. "I'm sorry, Xander." She turns again, this time to exit the library. Resigned to his fate, but with a hint of disdain in his voice, Xander says "happy birthday."

Buffy exits the library, and enters the Magic Box... as if she were in a dream. It's a gathering with martinis, cocktails, and adults older than she is. She'd never really been one to attend these sorts of things. She did recognize someone... a woman at the back table, who was organizing the gifts. It was definitely Anya; although, Buffy couldn't make out woman's face. When she makes her way to the table, and reaches out for the woman's shoulder, the woman turns to face Buffy. It is her mother, Joyce Summers. Joyce smiles gracefully, and says "Happy Birthday, Buffy." 

Later...

"You're awake!"  
The crowd of at least forty bodies, mostly vampires, but there are a few demons, all simultaneously turn to face Buffy, who is stunned by the sound of The Master's voice.  
"She's fighting in her head." Drusilla has always had extra-sensory perception, but since merging with The First, her gifts have become amplified. "She just killed you..." So has her mental instability. "RIP HER TO PIECES!" That voice changing must be part of the first evil merging with her.  
"Now, now pet..." Spike puts his arm around Drusilla, as to reassure her that Big Bad is here to take care of things. "Noone is killing anybody until The Master gives the word."  
"So, Master." Buffy's attention shoots to the other side of the stage-- to Angelus. Buffy turned forty-two ten hours ago, and Angelus may be over two hundred and fifty years old but hes in the immortal body of a twenty-four year old human man turned vampire, and judging by the features of his vamp-face... she was guessing he had merged like the lovers on stage left... stage right... she didnt take drama in high school, but this was going to be a show. He finished his question "...what will you have us do?"

"Tear. Her. Apart." 

The body of vamps, with a handful of demons, closed in around Buffy, forming a circle in the centre of this large center room in room the Old Factory. "Best of luck, Slayer." Spike tossed a wooden stake, which landed at Buffy's feet. She went down to retrieve it, and as she was coming up, her first opponent entered the circle. "Remember me?" 

Willing to participate in a bit of banter with this vampire, Buffy responded, "not exactly."

"You killed my brother!" The vampire was obviously getting worked up. So was the crowd. Buffy played into it. "He probably had it coming," she replied. The crowd hollered. 

"KILL HER CUDDLECAKES" The crowd separated to reveal a auburn haired vampire who'd definitely merged with The First. She smiles sheepishly, while holding her hand to her throat, and she shrugs off the embarrassment.

Buffy is slightly surprised by the display of power in the vampires voice, but more amused that she calls this vampire before her Cuddlecakes. "Cuddlecakes?"

"That's my second wife, Cinnamon." The vampire is slightly embarrassed himself, but that doesnt stop him from trying to remind Buffy of who shes going up against. He points at her and says, "you killed my first one with a spatula!" 

She remembered the vampire cowboy at that point, but she decided to play it up like she hadn't... just to piss him off. "Doesnt ring a bell." This infuriates him, and he charges. She grabs him, and stakes him. She tosses the large body into the crowd. They all move out of the way, and he dusts upon impact with the floor.. The look at her, and she looks around at them. "Who's next?"


End file.
